Alone
by ESizZlE
Summary: Elena has always been able to get any boy she wants. but what happens when a new by comes to town and doesn't want her, but some other glamerous new girl. will elena become friends with this new girl just to win over the boy, Stefan?
1. Chapter 1

Alone

Chapter 1

Oh, great. First day at a new school. How wonderful. I suppose I'm used to it after moving a lot in my life. I took my last bite of my toasty waffle and headed out to door saying goodbye to my parents. I walked down the street (since I was only three blocks away from school) listening to my IPod as I noticed lots of cars drive past me. But there was one memorable car.

It was a red convertible. I saw that there were three beautiful girls in it. One had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Another had big brown eyes with red curly locks of hair. And the third girl had long dark hair and was tall and slender. They drove by laughing and listening to loud music. I bet those were the girls of the school that could have any boy they wanted- and didn't want-. I would never be able to compare to them.

I mean, sure I was tall and skinny. People always told me I had beautiful, silky brown hair a nice skin but I was never able to absorb it. I always tried to but it seemed as though the guys I always wanted never wanted me. But this was a new life for me with a different school and different boys. Maybe I could be as popular as those girls and possible even become friends with them. I brushed my shoulder length hair with my finger really quick, applied some lip gloss and pulled my shirt up a bit to expose a small portion of my stomach. I didn't use any mascara though because everyone always told me it already looked like I had mascara on. But today I didn't want my eyes to look normal; I wanted them to look dark, and very long. I grabbed a never used container of mascara and blinked some on. Once I was sure I looked the part of a beauty queen, I started walking again, this time, more sexy and with rhythm. I wanted to get noticed here at this school.

As I strutted through the parking lot, all the eyes of every boy (even the ones with girlfriends) turned my way. I smirked at myself, with pride taking over me now. I heard lots of boys laughing, high fiving, and talking…. About me! OMG! The guys here like me!

"Holy crap! Look at the legs on the girl!"  
"I know, Dude! She looks sooo hot! She is going to be mine!"

"Ha! Wanna bet? I bet I'll be hers before you will."

"You're on!"

I continued to walk by those guys with the funny American accents and managed a wink at them. After I passed them, I noticed them checking me out from my head to my butt. Ugh! Those perverts! But guys weren't the only people looking at me. Girls were too: with envy. But I don't understand why. They all looked very cute. I was just one girl who put on a little bit of make up to have a good first impression. Unless I really did have natural beauty…. I do! That's why all the girls were staring at me in awe….. including the three I saw in the car on the way here! Lost in thought, I didn't even notice that a guy had walked up to me until I ran into him. Oh god! I knew that sooner or later I would show off my clumsy side. I was about to fall back when the guy caught me very instinctively.

"Ouch! Oh! I am so sorry. I can be such a klutz sometimes!"

"It's alright. It happens to the best of us."

"Ha! Yeah. I know what you mean. I'm Elizabeth but all my friends call me Izzy."

"I'm Stefan."

I looked up to finally face him. Oh my god! He is so cute! I don't even know if that would be the appropriate word for him! His green eyes and dark hair with his muscular body is enough to melt from just by looking at it. I felt my face turning hot as my heart beat was exhilarating. I could feel myself going red. Crap!

"So," I started trying to make conversation. But luckily I didn't need to because Stefan had interrupted me! Thank god!

"I heard you're new."

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"Where'd you move from?"

"Florence, Italy." Wait a second! I never noticed that this guy had the same accent as I do!

"You are?" I nodded smiling nervously at him.

"Me too!"

"Really?"

"Of course. Non posso credere che io non sono l'unico!" **1**

"So! Mi sia." **2**

"So, do you think you'd need someone to walk you to your first class?"

"Um," I started. Of course I wanted to say yes! But I don't even know where my classes are yet. "I actually have to stop at the office to find out what classes I have here."

"No problem. I don't know where the classes are anyways. I'm new here too."

"You moved here today?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, then. I hope you don't mind walking me to the office to get my class schedule."

"It would be a pleasure," said Stefan smiling at me. I giggled as he and I tried to find the main office.

**1: I can't believe I'm not the only one!**

**2: I know! Me either.**

**I hope u enjoyed this first chapter! Review plz and feel free to express any ideas u may have!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alone

Chapter 2

I kept giving Stefan nervous glances as we walked down the office. I'm sure he saw me every time because every time I'd look over in his direction, he would give me a nice smile. Oh, god! He is gorgeous! But to be honest, I can't really see myself with him. Maybe just as like maybe a best friend but nothing romantic (even though he looks like the romantic type). When we reached the office I asked for my slip of paper as he did the same. But when I was about to turn around and walk to my first class (algebra), something weird happened to Stefan and the secretary. She told him that he didn't have all his paperwork filled out and he said that he did. And for some reason, the lady agreed with him. I was starting to get a little confused. How could he change a lady's mind that fast about some serious issue involving his attending this school? And why did it look like he was just gazing into her eyes? Was he a hypnotist?

"HA!" I laughed at the thought. "What the heck am I thinking?" I muttered to myself.

A hypnotist? Come on! I walked myself to my first class once I heard the bell ring. It took me a minute to find the correct number the room was in. but I managed to do it before the second bell rang. But thanks to my excellent timing, there were a bunch of boys there blocking my way, laughing.

"Excuse me," I murmured.

"What was that?" said one of the guys.

"Can you please move," I asked a little bit louder this time.

"Oh! Cute little accent! What is it?"

"Italian." I edged a little to look behind them and into the door way.

"How hot. But sorry no Italian girls are allowed to come in."

"Just move," I said.

"Did you not just here me? NO Italian girls are allowed in. ha! Who does this chick think she is?" asked the guy turning around to his buddies.

Ugh! Who does that jerk think he is? Out of anger I pushed him hoping he would stumble back a little hoping to make way for me to move in the class room. But the guy didn't lean back far enough so I couldn't make my escape.

"Why you little bi-"

"Tyler! Cool it. Why don't you just let her in?" said one of the guys.

"How come it's always you who ruins the fun, Matt?" questioned Tyler as he moved out of the way for me. I quickly ran inside- but not before he caught my arm and whispered into my ear.

"This is not over. I would be careful if I were you, next time you walk around somewhere alone, me and my friends will be there to finish what we started today."

Then Tyler quickly let go of my arm as I ran faster to my seat. Ok, now I was scared. What did that mean anyways? That I just got threatened to watch my back? And besides, what would Tyler and his "crew" do even if or when they would catch me? I'm a pretty fast runner but I have absolutely NO idea on if I would be able to outrun those guys. But I was thankful to "Matt" for being there and saving me from those big guys.

**I promise to update soon! Just make sure that u PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alone

Chapter 3

I sat all through the boring class while getting thrown glares from Tyler and all his friends (except for Matt). I would try to ignore them for the most part. But it was sort of hard considering the fact that they were all sitting around me, surrounding me from getting up out of the class room once the second hour bell rang. I got up and tried to move past them but they kept interfering.

"Do you mind?" I finally asked.

"Do you," asked one of Tyler's friends. "We're just trying to get around you but you keep getting in our way."

"What are you talking about?" I asked while having the teacher now look our way, wondering why we haven't left the classroom yet.

"You know exactly what we're talking about," said Tyler now noticing the teacher.

"I was just trying to leave but you won't let me."

"We have no idea what you are talking about but we need to get to our next class if you don't mind," said Tyler leaving, shoving me to the ground on the way out.

"Ugh!" I grunted just then, the teacher came by me and helped me up.

"Thanks," I said wiping any dirt I had on my jeans.

"No problem. I couldn't help but to notice that you might not have been paying too much attention in class today. Were those boys the reason?" he asked.

I looked from the teacher to the where Tyler and his gang were sitting and then back to the teacher and shrugged.

"This is the part where you say 'Mr. Saltzmen, What can I do?' I'm glad you asked." I couldn't help but to give out a little giggle.

"Thank you, Mr. Saltzmen but I think I can handle it." Ok, that was a lie. I had no idea if I could or not. If anything, I doubt I could.

"I've been teaching here for ewww…. Almost two and a half weeks. That's enough to know that Tyler never backs down and always makes sure that he has back up. And his back up never leaves his side -well, except for Matt. He always does what's right. But, I guess what I'm saying is that I would be careful if I were you but I trust you'll make the right decision with these boys. Teach them a lesson." I looked up at Mr. Saltzmen and nodded. I didn't know how but I would follow through to what he said…. Even if I didn't know how yet. I smiled and said, "I better get going to my next class if I don't want to be late."

I took a step away and right then I was at the door, the second bell rang.

"You have got to be kidding me," I thought. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Stefan! Wow! The class room is already filed up! Well, what do you expect? It's a school after all," spoke a tiny voice in my head.

"Oh, hi, Stefan."

"Hey," he said. He held out a slip of paper that I read to be an "excused pass" signed by Mr. Saltzmen. I glanced over at him and then smiled.

"Thanks," I said to Stefan. I ran out of the door to get to my next class.

I walked through a door to see a teacher talking –no- yelling at a student. I looked down at my schedule sheet and read that this teacher was Mr. Tanner. Once he noticed that I was in the doorway, he walked over to me.

"You must be new," he said with a smile.

I nodded at him. Maybe I would get lucky with this guy. I handed him my pass to him and he looked at it. Then Mr. Tanner turned to me.

"See, class. This is exactly what I was talking about: Late students. Take a seat Ms. Panozzo!" he yelled at me. "You are not off to a very well start in this class."

I looked around the room. All the seats in the room were taken. Had he not even prepared for a new student today?

"What are you waiting for?"

"There aren't any seats," I told him.

"if there aren't then why don't you just go ahead and either sit on somebody's lap or sit in the corner? Tell me, class, why is it that I always have to talk people through every step at a time!" Mr. Tanner asked raising his arms in the air for dramatic effect. Choosing I didn't want to sit on anyone, I sat in the corner in the front of the room by the chalkboard.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone

Chapter 4

I can't believe that Mr. Tanner had me sit on the ground for the entire hour. Now, I was officially afraid of him. It seemed as though all he could think of to do is yell at his students as though it seemed amusing to him. So, therefore, I had to sit the whole class watching people stare at me and giggle on and off. I shot out death glares at anyone who did though. But it didn't seem to take any effect on them. Ugh! How embarrassing. Mr. Tanner wa sin the middle of yelling at someone names, Bonnie when the bell rang. She ran out of the room as if it were freedom from her maniac teacher…. Which, he kinda was a maniac. I was out of the room right after bonnie, anxious to get to my free period and then lunch. "Well, I do want someone to sit by during lunch so I don't look like some pathetic loser," I thought to myself. I ran up to Bonnie and tapped her shoulder, hoping to get her attention. It worked. She turned around at me with her big brown eyes starting right into mine.

"Yes," she asked.

"Uh, hi! I'm new here and I was wondering if maybe you would… I don't know… I guess I'm just about to be like really lame right now but I wanted to know if I could sit by you during class," I asked shyly.

"Oh, sorry. But I'm sitting with my other friends. And to be honest, they don't really want me talking to you because Elena totally thinks that you're stealing her crush and all but you seem nice and everything… wait! Do you have free period this hour?" I felt a joyful leap in my stomach when she asked me this.

"Yeah! I do. Do you?" I asked.

"Uh-hu. It's perfect since Elena and Meredith have class right now so they never know that I'm going to be hanging out with you. But we just need to go some place where no one sees's us." I looked at Bonnie oddly. What did she mean? Was she scared that some people might see us together in public? Bonnie looked at me and answered as if she just read my thoughts or maybe my expression on my face. "Oh! Only because Elena has very reliable sources and she is going to be very nosy with you. Whenever she wants something- or someone-, she gets it."

"Oh," I said looked at my feet. "Well then, where do you want to hang out?"

"We could go to the ice cream shop down the street!" Then, all of the sudden, a weird look of shock crossed Bonnie's face. "You do eat? Right? Sorry! It's just you look so skinny! Lucky! I wish I was that skinny!" she whined.

I personally had no idea what she was talking about. She was skinny and beautiful. Her big brown eyes looked so innocent and her heart shaped face made her look like a cute little child. I'm almost sure that's what everyone treats her like. Poor girl.

"I eat!"

"You do?" Bonnie asked uncertainly.

I nodded at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"I'm sure," I stated, nodding again during the processes.

"Well, if you say so….. Ok, come on!" said Bonnie, pulling my hand and leading me away from school grounds.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Ice cream store, silly. Remember?"

"What? Oh yeah! Sorry."

I let bonnie lead me to the Ice Cream store. By the time we finished, we were stuffed and were having such a great time, talking and laughing.

"….Hahahaha! You seriously did that just to see if you could scare yourself?" Bonnie asked me. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah. But you know what would be really creepy?"

"No, what?"

"I'll tell you. But first I want to know for sure that you'll be able to promise that that you'll do it with me. OK?"

"Ok. I promise! Just tell me what it is. Wait a second! DO what with you?"

"Well," I started; ready to tell her my master mind idea to scare the crap out of both of us. "Since you promised, I can tell you."

"Tell me, tell me tell me!" Bonnie whined, repeatedly.

"Ok," I laughed. "I'll tell you. Just give me the chance to."

Bonnie stopped pestering me immediately and sat quietly with her hands folded on the table. I couldn't help but to laugh at how serious she had just gotten. Once I finished my laughing fit, I told her what I wanted us to do.

"Alright. You know how we still have half an hour left of our free period?" I asked her. Bonnie nodded so I carried on. "I thought it would be cool if we went into the woods or the cemetery or something and hung out there. And then tonight –since it's a Saturday- we should have a sleepover there!"

I was able to see horror strike in Bonnie's face as I spoke the last part. Her face turned all white and it looked like she was about to faint. I put my fingers in water and then took them out, flicking the water at Bonnie in the process. The second the liquid hit her heart shaped pale face, she snapped out of it.

"Bonnie? Are you ok?" I asked worried about her.

"I don't know. I like saw something. You know, like it seemed like I had a vision." Bonnie looked serious. If she didn't, then I would have burst out laughing.

"what was it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure I'll remember it if it ever comes true or if something reminds me of it. Let's just say I got a bad feeling."

I have no idea if bonnie was making an excuse not to come since she was too chicken but that would not fly by me.

"Bonnie. You're still coming though- to both of the events. Don't worry. I've done this a million times and I've never got in trouble. Ok? We'll be alright."

Bonnie nodded at me like she was still scared. I ignored it and said, "Bonnie! It is going to be ok!"

Bonnie looked like she believed me now as we made our way to the woods (Bonnie lead the way considering I have never been there before).


	5. Chapter 5

Alone

Chapter 5

We arrived at the woods to find a bunch of cute little forest animals.

"Oh!" yelled Bonnie. "Look at that cute little bunny!" I glanced over at it and it with red found it with red eyes.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, jumping away.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"That rabbit has red eyes!" I yelled.

I saw her look back at it and I followed her gazed back to the animal. What the heck? Why doesn't it have red eyes anymore?

"What are you talking about, Izzy?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Never mind." I brushed off the image of the scary red eyes.

"Izzy?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yes?"

"I noticed that your name is spelled with an 'S' instead of a 'Z'. why do people call you Izzy then?"

"Only because no one pronounces my name right so I just go along with what they say."

"OK. Well, I'm going to break the flow and call you Lissi. It makes a lot more sense if you ask me," she said.

"Sure!" I yelled. No one had ever thought of calling me that. I have never heard the name before but I really like it. I can defiantly absorb this new name.

"Ugh! Stupid crows!" Bonnie yelled, catching me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked looking around.

"Right there! Look! Shoo!"

Bonnie took off her knee-high black boot and threw it at the crow. It moved just in time but then came back down and picked her boot up with its beak and flew away. I tried not to laugh at this funny scene. It's not every day you see a bird stealing a girl's shoe. I couldn't hold it in anymore though.

"Ugh! Stupid bird! Come back here! No! Don't take my other shoe! Come back here right now!"

Bonnie threw her other shoe at the bird as it took that boot too. I burst out laughing at her so hard! She started to chase the bird.

"Come back here!" she called out to it. I laughed but followed.

"Oww!" she yelled.

"what?" I asked.

"I just stepped on something pointy!"

"Then why are you still chasing after the crow?" I asked. Just then, a branch came out a smacked my face, causing a red scratch to perform on my cheek.

"Those boots cost $180 and I am not losing them that easily!"

I chuckled trying to ignore the stinging of the scratch on my face. I touched it lightly to feel how badly it was. Not too bad but bad enough for me to feel _something._

"Um, Bonnie?" I asked her.

"What?"

"You are aware that we're in a gave yard, right?" I asked.

I glanced around at my surrounding of all the headstones. I noticed that this grave yard was practically small and then was some sort of ruined building. While looking around, I noticed something dark and shiny. Two dar and shiny something's to be exact.

"Bonnie!" I called out to her (who was still chasing that bird in circles around the grave.).

"I'm a little busy!" she yelled.

"But I see your boots on a grave stone," I said.

She stopped dead in her spot and after a couple of seconds, she ran at full speed and grabbed her boots and hugged them. I couldn't help but to laugh again at this weird picture. I felt something cold and wet on my face. I placed my hand on the side of my face to feel what it was. I took my hand off to take a look at it and saw that it was red. Blood. I was bleeding. Oh crap. I cannot handle blood. Every time I had always been in the same room as blood, I would always pass out. Not to mention it was easy for me to lose a lot of blood very quickly. I quickly wiped my red hand on my jeans. But then, out of nowhere, the crow was darting straight at me.

"Awwwwwwww!" I screamed and tried to run. Bonnie was right behind me.

"It must have rabies's or something!" bonnie yelled from behind me. I ducked as it made an attempt to my face. I suddenly changed my path and turned around to Bonnie.

"Come on," I yelled.

I kept running. But being the clumsy person that I am, I had to trip over something. I tried to get up but my ankle hurt too much. I let out a cry. But a miracle came. Just as the crow was about to reach me, another one came and started fighting to keep it away from me.


End file.
